


Bellyful

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Come Inflation, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Voyeurism, implied future incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 14: DistentionCuriousCat Anon Prompt: Can you please do a story about a young Stiles (like 11-13) being tasked with taking care of a big group of Mastiffs. He lets them give him doggy kisses for hours before they fuck him through the night. I’ve wanted to see a story like this from you for some time and I know you’ve got the talent for it.





	Bellyful

Stiles was 10 when his neighbor's dog had a litter and the neighbor tried to toss them out. He had heard the pups crying and brought them in. His neighbor had gone to jail and Stiles had whined his way into getting to take care of the pups and their mom. When they were old enough to be weaned, they found a new home for the mom and a few of the pups, but they were still left with three boys that nobody seemed to want. There were a lot of tears and begging and eventually Stiles got his way by arguing that with the sheriff working so much and Stiles being an only child, it would be good for him to have 'brothers' to play with and protect him and their house.

John may have been a little self serving in that decision too, because he couldn't deny that his cock got hard watching Stiles wrestle with the growing pups. The neighbor's dog was a mastiff and it looks like she'd been knocked up by one too. At just 3 months old the trio were already nearly as big as Stiles. Once he'd relented and allowed Stiles to keep them, he set up some ground rules, namely that Stiles was in charge of taking care of all of their needs, no matter what they were, and that John would be keeping an eye on that, installing security cameras all over the house that he could check from wherever he was and telling Stiles that he expected no slacking on his end.

The first few days that Stiles was left alone with the dogs were mostly uneventful. He fed them, he let them into the yard and cleaned up after them, and he played with them, just not the way John had been hoping. Sure, they wrestled around, and John could see that the dogs would start to get excited, red cocks poking out of their sheaths, but Stiles never seemed to do anything about it, just got up and wandered away right when it could've gotten interesting. But maybe he just didn't know what to do with all that, which was something John would have to remedy. It's not like it was hard to find pictures and videos on the dark web of men getting fucked by dogs, he just had to find a way to make sure Stiles stumbled on it too, realized the dogs had more needs he was in charge of. John thanks god his kid is nosy, because the easiest idea is just to leave open a bunch of tabs on his laptop and walk out of the room for a bit after warning Stiles to leave his computer alone because it was grown-up stuff.

He watches the security feed from his phone. After 5 minutes when it's clear he won't be right back, Stiles does exactly what John expected. Stiles' eyes go big and wide but he clicks and clicks, likely playing videos and scrolling through the tabs, and John sees the moment he starts rubbing himself through his jeans. He lets it go on for longer than necessary, and then makes a bunch of noise as he heads back in so Stiles can pretend like he hadn't been snooping. The bulge in his son's pants is still there, and John can't help but smirk to himself as he goes back to 'work' and Stiles wanders off.

John's home for the next couple of days and is sadly still disappointed by nothing really changing, but he keeps leaving videos and pictures up on his laptop and even once 'accidentally' broadcasts to their tv when he's in his room and he knows Stiles is downstairs. He split screens on his phone so he can watch the security feed and at least gets to see the way Stiles rocks against the couch cushions, eyes fixed on the man getting knotted on their TV, but he doesn't actively play with the dogs like that. He thinks maybe it'll never happen by the time his 3 days off are done and he heads back to work.

He shouldn't have worried. He keeps an eye on the screen while he catches up on paperwork that needs his signature and is mostly treated to their normal routine for the first couple hours. But then Stiles disappears into the bathroom for a bit, returning completely naked and John gets up to lock his office door, closing his blinds. He's already chubbing up in his pants when he gets back to his desk, starts rubbing himself off as he watches his son and their dogs.

Stiles pets all of the dogs, body visibly shuddering as they swarm him, fur rubbing all over his bare skin and his little cock getting hard. He palms himself as he moves to sit on the floor, opening his mouth when the dogs start licking at his face, his own tongue coming out to rub against theirs. The dogs are all getting hard already, cocks starting to poke free of their sheaths. When one tries to hump his side, Stiles laughs and pushes him back before getting on his hands and knees and shoving his face beneath the dog's belly to lick at it's hard cock. It's a sight to behold, especially when the other two circle around to his ass, shoving their faces together as they lick at Stiles' exposed hole. 

Stiles' arms are trembling as he fights to hold himself up, and it's obvious he's having a hard time remembering to keep sucking the dog's cock as the other two eat him out, getting him sloppy and wet enough that he can reach back and finger his own hole. The two back there seem to have a bit of a scuffle after a little while before the bigger of them shoves his brother out of the way and hops up onto Stiles' back, claws scoring lines over his skin that show up bright red in a nice contrast to his paleness. 

It's obvious when the dog's fumbling thrusts finally find their mark, Stiles' body being jolted forward, the cock in his mouth getting shoved deeper and his body flinching as he probably fights his gag reflex. His shoulders are forced lower and it encourages the one he's sucking off to fully lift and mount his face and John nearly comes at the sight of those big animals dwarfing his son, spit-roasting him while their other brother circles around, nosing at where Stiles is stuffed at both ends. 

John can see the way Stiles is straining under their weight and thrusts, body being rocked by them both, unable to move on his own. He'd worry, but he can see how hard Stiles is, see the way he's trying to brace himself enough to get a hand around his own cock. John is infinitely glad he sprung for the expensive system, using the remote access controls to zoom in closer. He's lucky Stiles did this on the living room, where he has the most cameras set up, so he can adjust his views, see how red and stretched Stiles' mouth is, spit rolling down his chin as the dog fucks his face.

With another camera he can zoom in on his son's ass, see that the dog's knot is already forming, punching in and out of the boy's hole before it catches and locks them together. A flick and he's back on Stiles' face, watching his son fight to keep the dog's knot from getting into his mouth, finally getting his balance enough to lift a hand and squeeze the bulbous flesh so the dog stops trying to force it in. John can see the way Stiles is sputtering around the flood of come the dog is pumping into his mouth, see thick trails of it leaking out around where he's still sucking until the dog finally loses interest and hops down and Stiles tries to lick his mouth clean. 

The other dog moves in on him then, licking at the mess of his mouth and John watches as Stiles opens up, his own tongue lapping at the dog's mouth too, making out with it. John's cock is in his hand, and he's stripping it hard when the one at Stiles' ass tugs free in another mess, Stiles' hole gaping a little and leaking come. And he watches in amazement as Stiles pulls back to talk to the dog he's making out with, and John can see his boy's little belly is pooching out, stuffed full of come from both ends. 

John wishes he could hear the words despite being able to see the result, see Stiles patting his ass as he turns, encouraging the dog to hop up and fuck into his sloppy hole. He can brace himself better under just the weight of one, manages to wrap a hand around his own cock as the dog fucks him hard and fast, paws sliding over his shoulders. John has to grip down hard when he zooms in and watches the dog's knot pop in, wanting to hold off coming, knowing he needs to get home, see what Stiles' ass feels like for himself, filled with all that hot doggy spunk. Stiles' belly swells even more and John rushes to do up his pants, closing out of the security feed.

He thinks it might be the best fuck he'll ever have. He just hopes he can make it there before the dog pulls free, wants to be able to push in as soon as it's out, feel that come leak around his cock while he fucks his son. Wants to see how full he can get his boy before Stiles can't take it anymore. Wants to watch that flood of come pour out of Stiles' stretched out hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
